GHOST
by biiiiiiiiiiiiirdman
Summary: HieixBotan. What started a simple mission turns into something much more complex than they could have fathomed. Lies, Betrayal, Blood, and clashing ideals and dreams will tear their worlds apart. Not to mention, a bizarre disease is slowly killing Hiei.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I DO however own the delicious tasty cake that I am currently chewing within my mouth, savoring the flavor of the sweet and heavenly morsel.**

**A/N: ** **Yea, I decided to take on a multi-chapter project. It looks good in my head, so we'll just have to see if I can get it down on paper. Here it is.**

**GHOST**

_**Chapter 1**_

"How long?"

It was a simple question, though the horned doctor found himself choking on his tongue and unable to answer right away. He closed his eyes briefly, both in order to focus and also in an attempt to avoid the fierce crimson gaze that had been fixed on him throughout the entire appointment.

"A year. Maybe a few months more. We can't be certain." The demon answered, his jaw tightening as his hands balled slowly into fists, nails scratching along his desk and eventually drawing blood from his own palms. He mentally berated himself for ever agreeing to give annual physicals to Makai military personnel, specifically the Makai Wolves, a special tactical operations unit founded by King Enki himself in order to "maintain stability" between this and the other worlds. Had he refused, he would not be giving a death sentence to a notorious thief and murderer, one who would likely decapitate him for sharing such unpleasant news. Swallowing the large lump that was lodged within his throat, he continued when the fire demon did not interrupt.

"What we d-do know is that it is a result of your Jagan implant." The doctor stammered, gesturing to the fire demon's forehead which was covered by a white bandana, "Somehow it has started to create additional spirit energy at an alarming rate, not giving your body the necessary time to adapt."

"If you mean to tell me that I'm growing stronger, then I have no complaints." The short swordsman answered, his gaze cold and his expression stoic.

"It's not that simple. Yes, you are gaining tremendous amounts of spirit energy, but it is slowly beginning to rip your body apart from the inside out. Muscles, tissues, organs… every cell in your body is going to tear itself to shreds, resulting in..." The doctor paused, trembling slightly before forcing himself to finish, "…an extremely painful death."

Hiei's expression did not falter, nor did his position. His black cloak remained hanging still from about his broad shoulders, tucked beneath the white scarf that was tossed about his neck. Despite his short stature, the sight of the officer made the other demon's legs shake.

"So every day that I come closer to death… I become stronger." He stated, his crimson orbs remaining fixed on the doctor's.

"Y-Yes, but you're missing the point…"

"Hn." The soldier snorted, turning on his heel and heading for the door of the office.

"S-Sir, you're not fit for duty!" The medic shouted after him, causing Hiei to pause and glance over his shoulder, the look in his eyes sending a chill into the doctor's very core.

"Hold your tongue." He ordered dryly, looking forward and stepping through the door, "Or I'll cut it out." He finished, allowing it to slam shut behind him. Halting for a moment, he cast a bored look to his right, meeting the gaze of a half mechanical woman leaning with her back against the wall and her arms crossed over her chest. The light of a nearby flame reflected off of her mechanical blue eye, annoying Hiei and causing him to frown.

"And what was the good doctor's diagnosis? I assume you don't have chicken pox." She asked sarcastically, giving a small smirk. Hiei snorted, walking at a casual pace down the narrow hall before them, not glancing at her as she fell in step beside him.

"Nothing but good news." He answered in a flat tone, his expression remaining the same. Mukuro chuckled softly from beside him.

"Enki will be glad. He needs us for a mission."

--

"No. I'm done." Yusuke Urameshi spoke, an annoyed frown on his face as his teeth clenched together around the cigarette in his mouth. He sat reclined in a chair that was now teetering on its back legs, his hands folded behind his head as his feet sat propped up and crossed comfortably upon the desk in front of him.

"Yusuke, think of it as a last favor…" the prince of spirit world answered, sucking hard on the binky that stuck out from between his pursed lips, his small toddler frame leaning forward over his desk with his arms propping him up a tad.

"I've done you and Rekai enough favors, diaper-breath." The ex-spirit cut him off, inhaling some smoke before letting it escape through his nostrils, "Let me enjoy my retirement in peace. I got my own business, I got Keiko, there's a kid on the way…."

"I know, I know. But this is extremely important! Your child's very future could depend on what I'm asking you to do!" Koenma pleaded, waving his small arms for emphasis. Yusuke allowed an eye to creak open, casting the miniature prince a threatening glare.

"How's that?" He answered simply, a defensive tone in his voice. Koenma exhaled, pulling open a drawer on his side of the desk and fumbling about for a moment before withdrawing a thick manila folder, sliding it across his desk to Yusuke.

"Your child may not have a world to grow up in." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose between a pair of pudgy fingers. Yusuke frowned, sitting up and setting his feet on the floor as he scooted closer, snatching the folder off of the desk and tossing it open. He glared at the documents within, accompanied by several photographs.

"Explain." He instructed, his eyes scanning the papers quickly, picking out several words, none of which were pleasant.

"We received these documents from the Makai, from the desk of King Enki himself. " Koenma started, folding his hands before him, "As you know, after winning control of the Makai in the last Demonic Tournament, King Enki decreed that demons would no longer meddle in human affairs."

"Yea, I was there." Yusuke grumbled impatiently, taking a drag from his cigarette as he flipped over one of the pages.

"Yes, well as you could probably guess, not every demon in the Makai agreed with his decree." The prince continued, his brows furrowing together, "Various terrorist organizations came into being, their common goal being the destruction of King Enki's reign over the Makai and an organized assault on the humans within the Ningenkai. To counter these new regimes, King Enki established the Makai Wolves, a special forces unit similar to our Spirit Defense Force."

"Only not pushovers, I hope." Yusuke chimed in, not looking up. Koenma's frown deepened, a vein becoming visible on his left temple.

"Some of the strongest demons were drafted onto the force. Including Hiei." He stated, ignoring the ex-detective's previous insult.

"Yea? I've been wonderin' what happened to the little guy. No one's heard from him since the tourney." Yusuke smiled, looking up from the papers.

"Yes. He's been quite busy with his new rank as Captain." Koenma explained, giving a nod. Yusuke's grin grew.

"Heh, good for shorty. I'd hate to take orders from him." He laughed, looking back to the folder in his hands, "Now back to how this is my problem…"

"Right. The Makai Wolves have successfully hunted down and eliminated most of the terrorist organizations within Enki's kingdom. However, a small contingent of the Makai Wolves disappeared 

while tracking several fleeing insurgents just beyond the borders of their realm. Only one message from them was received before contact was lost completely." Koenma finished, pulling out what looked like a recording device and setting it down in front of Yusuke.

"Listen to it for yourself." He said, sitting back in his large chair, his hands coming to grip the armrests. Narrowing his gaze, Yusuke leaned forward, pressing the play button on the device. The sound of static escaped from the speaker before a voice could suddenly be heard, speaking in a frantic whisper.

"…it's unbelievable… the structure is huge…" the voice spoke, accompanied by some more static. "found ourselves in a labora…. Tubes everywhere…. Growing something…."

Yusuke looked to Koenma, who sat with his eyes closed as if dreading what was to come. Frowning, the ex-detective leaned in to hear better.

"…good Enma, they're alive! These things are alive! What's…… they're growing soldiers! Our readings say S class… destroy this lab, we have to set charges…. Damn, watch the flank!... They're waking up?! How can….." The sound suddenly went all over, explosions and screams blasting from the recording before it went into dead static.

"If these terrorists can grow **S class demons**… then both the Makai and Ningenkai are in trouble." Koenma spoke, his expression dark as he talked softly, barely above a whisper. "… and if those worlds fall… there's a good chance that they'll come here too."

"Can't you put the Kekai barrier back up?" Yusuke asked, feeling a bead of cold sweat forming along his hairline. The godling shook his head, placing the sound device back into his desk.

"When the barrier went down, it was permanent. And the only other way to set it back up was wasted during the whole ordeal with Sensui." He answered, tapping on his binky, indicating what he was talking about. Yusuke frowned, inhaling another puff of smoke.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Enki sent this request personally, specifically asking for you. Find and destroy wherever the transmission came from before the terrorists have a chance to mass produce these… things. You'll start your search at the contingent's last known location."

"I'm goin' alone?" Yusuke questioned, which Koenma answered by shaking his head.

"No. You'll have support. Enki is sending his best men to accompany you on this mission. You already know Hiei and Mukuro so hopefully it won't be too hard for you all to work effectively as a unit. I was unable to contact Kurama, but Kuwabara has been informed and is preparing as we speak."

"Kuwabara?!" Yusuke questioned, his eyes widening.

"His fighting skills could come very much in handy. I trust you have no problem with him coming along?" Koenma inquired, raising a brow.

"Nah. I'm just surprised he agreed to go back to the Makai. Last time he was there he couldn't wait to leave." Yusuke answered, smirking. Koenma nodded, pressing a button on his desk and speaking into a microphone beside it.

"Botan, report to my office please."

"Yes, Koenma sir!" A feminine response came over the com, Koenma leaning back in his seat again. Within moments the door to the office flew open, a blue haired ferry woman clad in a pink kimono entering the chamber with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Yusuke!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her slightly aged friend before suddenly pulling back, noticing the cigarette in his hands. She slapped it onto the ground and stomped it, casting him a quick glare.

"Does Keiko know about this?!" She scolded, pointing down to the ashes as Yusuke shrugged, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Heh, that's the least of my worries. Wait 'til I tell her I just came outta retirement." He answered, giving a small grin as the ferry woman's face took on more of a down-to-business look.

"So he agreed? You didn't force him?" Botan questioned Koenma, who held up his hands defensively.

"I explained the situation and he found it in his best interest to lend a hand." The prince answered, hopping up onto the desk and folding his hands behind his back.

"Oh, this'll be just like old times!" Botan squealed, clapping her hands together and looking back to Yusuke.

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention. Botan will be accompanying you as well. She'll be serving as Rekai's eyes and ears during the mission." Koenma added, giving Botan a nod, to which he received a thumbs up.

"What? Don't trust me any more?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Koenma shook his head.

"No, Yusuke, it's nothing like that. I would trust you with my life. But my father insisted, since, technically, you are still a Mazoku. He doesn't forget things very easily, I'm afraid…" he trailed off, rubbing his bottom which was still tender from a recent spanking.

"You have to catch me up on everything!" Botan giggled, giddy with excitement as she began to interrogate Yusuke. "I heard that Keiko's with child! Is it true? That's so adorable, and the first of many, ne?"

"Adorable my ass. Keiko just keeps getting bigger and meaner." Yusuke laughed, reaching into one of his pockets and withdrawing another cigarette before Botan smacked this one down as well, scowling at him.

"What? It helps me relax!"

"It's disgusting!"

"You're just not cultured!"

"_**YOU'RE **_calling _**ME **_uncultured?!"

"Damn right!"

Koenma managed a small smile, watching as the two reunited teammates shouted back and forth, eventually tearing the room apart as Botan began to pick up whatever she could find and toss it at the ex-detective.

"…just like old times."

--

"Again." Hiei instructed, staring down his extended katana in the direction of his knelt opponent, the other's chest rising and falling in large movements as he breathed heavily.

"Captain, how much longer?" The younger looking soldier asked, his voice raspy as he spoke between large heaves of air. Hiei turned his head upwards a tad, looking down at the young swordsman.

"We will continue until you are no longer tired. On your feet." The fire demon responded, moving his blade slightly in a gesture for the other to rise.

"Captain, perhaps you should call it a day. After all, even the commander has trouble contesting with your speed." Spoke a demon off to their right, referring to Mukuro as he sat with his legs folded, a torn loaf of bread in one hand and a tankard of demonic ale in the other. He was clad head to foot in a light looking sort of leather armor with long sleeves of fabric covering his arms and legs. Over his face he wore a snugly fitting mask that resembled a skull, attached to a black, skin tight hood that formed to the shape of his helm and covered everything that the mask did not down his neck all the way to his armor. He swallowed a large chunk of bread after speaking, looking to Hiei.

"If he learns to keep up with me then he can keep up with anyone. Now on your feet." Hiei repeated, causing the lean demon who had spoken up to chuckle deeply. The downed student offered a laugh as well as he straightened himself out, spreading his legs despite how badly they ached.

"Thanks for tryin', Ghash, but there's no sense in arguing with the Boss." He said, looking to the armor clad demon with a tired smile. He was youthful in appearance with smooth skin and sandy brown hair. His body, too, was lean but had definite muscle mass to it as could be seen from his movements, the mentioned muscles rippling visibly thanks to his dark green sleeveless shirt. For leggings he wore a pair of tan, baggy military pants, and on his feet were two black combat boots.

"Toshiro, prepare." Hiei spoke, entering an attack position. The other held his sword extended with both hands, watching the fire demon with a focused gaze. Suddenly Hiei leapt forward, moving like a flash of black and swiping at Toshiro's midsection. The younger swordsman managed to step back, narrowly 

dodging the attack and countered with a vertical slash. Hiei, however, easily maneuvered around the blade and delivered a firm blow with his free hand to Toshiro's stomach, dropping him to his knees.

"As you become more physically exhausted you are becoming more sloppy." The spiky haired warrior stated, looking down at his student. He pressed his katana lightly against the young soldier's neck, forcing him to look up.

"It is when you are tired that your form is the most important. Either you'll learn this or you'll die." He finished, sheathing his blade. "We're done. Apply ice to your legs, they will ache tomorrow."

"You survived!" Ghash spoke up, pushing off of the floor and rising to his feet. Toshiro managed a laugh before almost collapsing on his face, the masked soldier catching him just before impact.

"C'mon, then. Let's get you some rest, eh?" He suggested, helping the tired swordsman up onto his feet and towards the training room's exit.

"Any orders for the night, or shall I hit the sack?" Ghash asked, pausing to look back to Hiei.

"Get rested. We have an assignment in two day's time." The shorter answered, moving towards another door. He had chosen for his chamber to be right next to the training room so that whenever the opportunity arose he would be able to hone his skills.

"An assignment? What's the mission?" Ghash asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. Hiei grunted, disappearing through the other doorway.

"Hn."

The armored fighter laughed, continuing to help Toshiro limp down the hall.

"Secretive bastard, eh?"

"Heh, he's got something on his mind." Toshiro answered.

"How do you figure that?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Of course not. Hell, you know I never know what he's thinkin'. Think he'll be alright?"

Toshiro looked to Ghash, raising an eyebrow and earning a laugh.

"Good point." The masked warrior answered as they continued to move.

--

Three men stood before a large incubation tube, their figures cloaked in by the surrounding darkness that filled every nook and cranny of the chamber. The humming of a computer could be heard, performing all of the necessary functions that were required in order to grow an organic life form.

"How's it reading?" Questioned one of the men, his face illuminated by the dim light radiating from the tip of his cigar. His face was rough, sporting a short and gray looking goatee over his somewhat wrinkled flesh. The man had but one eye, a haunting teal in color while his left socket was covered by a simple eye patch.

"Environmental stability is at 99.8. Temperature is within proportion, and toxin filters are functioning within their designated parameters." Answered a smooth voice, coming from the lips of the man standing over one of the many consoles, his fingers dancing over several controls. His face was not distinguishable within the darkness, though his hair was long and crimson, hanging down his back a good ways and clashing against his pink suit.

"Good. Continue to monitor him and notify me if there are any changes." The smoker ordered, earning a nod in response. He then turned to the tall man beside him who stood clad in a long and dark trench coat, covering his entire body. His face, too, remained concealed in shadow.

"Come. I think it's time we paid the girl a visit."

--

**A/N: And that's chapter one. Hopefully you're not sleeping. Yes, if you thought something during the introduction of the villains…. You're right. I'm not pointing it out though. If you'd like to see more, drop a review and lemme know. **

'**Til next time**

**-Zizou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter 2! Special thanks to dragonwingedangel and crazykk2 for reviewing. If anyone else wants up on the hall of fame, you know what to do!**

**P.S.: Prepare for a very dark and sick ending to this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"How much longer are they gonna be, Commander?" Toshiro whined, rubbing his temples from where he sat on the ground, his legs sprawled out comfortably. It was already sunup in the Makai, and the meeting time had been set for over an hour ago. Just like Rekai, always keeping the "mundane" demons waiting.

"I can't say, but they're imprudence is beginning to work my last nerve." Mukuro answered from where she stood, standing upon a ledge that overlooked a large expanse of the Demon Realm. Behind the small party stood a large shrine, one of the remains from her old kingdom. What it was of, she hadn't the faintest idea. She would ponder it over sometimes, eventually deciding that it must be some forgotten Makai Warlord that had perished long ago without anyone even remembering his name. Such was the fate of all soldiers, eventually. Wasn't it?

"Tell me, Hiei: Is it like the Spirit Detective to keep his comrades waiting?" She asked aloud, looking to the fire demon who was leaned against the large monument, his katana rested upon his shoulder as one of his bandaged hands loosely held the hilt. His black cloak and his scarf had been discarded, replaced instead with a pair of black combat pants, padded boots for stealth and a black sleeveless shirt. His white bandana was replaced by a darker one, tied in the back with the ends hanging down the back of his neck.

"Hn." He snorted, his eyes remaining shut as his face wore a bored expression, " You obviously don't know Yusuke."

"You fought alongside the Detective, didn't you, Captain?" Ghash spoke up from where he sat near Toshiro, his arms and legs both crossed as his masked face turned towards Hiei, who offered a nod in response.

"Is he as strong as they say? Or is it just rumor?" He continued, waiting for an answer. Hiei continued to look as though he were asleep, and had he not answered maybe Ghash would have fallen for it.

"He's the right man for the job."

"Ah, speak of the devil." Mukuro interrupted, turning to face the rift that appeared in midair before the small task force. The portal swirled a wide array of colors, from black to wide and from red to blue, meshing them all together in the center to form a color that made Toshiro want to puke. Through the gateway stepped Yusuke Urameshi, ex-Demon Lord and ex-Spirit Detective, followed by the large frame of Kazuma Kuwabara and then Botan, who sat upon her oar, hovering so that she would be at eye level with everyone. Mukuro raised an eyebrow upon spotting the portal close with the other two still standing beside the Mazoku.

"Yusuke, I believe Enki wanted you to come alone." She stated, her tone flat as she ignored the protesting looks on Kuwabara and Botan's faces. The carrot top bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything that would get his head cut off.

"Ah, come on. They're my backup." Yusuke grinned, tossing an arm around each of their shoulders in a relaxed fashion.

"Backup?" Hiei suddenly grunted, giving Yusuke a questioning look, "You've brought a human dimwit and a useless ferry woman on a mission that could very well mean the end of each of our lives. Your lack of judgment never ceases to amaze me."

"Shut it, Shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted, stepping out of Yusuke's reach, who laughed nervously, "Or I'll shove my fist so far down your throat that I'll be able to play rock, paper, scissors with your stomach!"

"The oaf has a death wish, now? Detective, I had thought that by now you would have at least purchased this mutt a leash." The swordsman stated dryly, causing Kuwabara's face to turn red and his temples to pulsate. Growling, he pulled back to strike the shorter demon but Yusuke caught a hold of his wrist.

"Calm the hell down. Can't you two at least pretend to like each other? Christ, you haven't seen eachother in how long?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing between the pair. Kuwabara mumbled curses to himself as he pulled out of Yusuke's grip, rubbing his wrist as he cast a glare in Hiei's direction.

"Ask Shorty, Urameshi…"

"Hn. So long as the buffoon remains out of my way then I suppose I can spare his life."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"We're wasting time." Mukuro frowned, her arms crossed over her chest. Kuwabara felt a chill run down his spine as she talked, her spirit energy drawing a cold sweat from him. Giggling nervously, he stepped back behind Yusuke.

"Their lives are your burden, Yusuke. Not mine." She stated, watching the detective. Yusuke offered a grin back, followed by a thumbs up.

"Kuwabara can handle himself. And Botan'll just be watchin'."

"Watching?" Toshiro spoke up, confused, "Watching for what?"

"Oh! Well, Lord Koenma wants me to monitor the situation and relay any interesting or important information back to him as to keep Rekai in the loop, so to speak." The ferry girl answered cheerfully, lowering her oar to Toshiro's level.

"A talking, flying camera." Ghash muttered to himself, though deep enough so that the woman could not hear.

"What she's saying is that she's useless and nothing but a hindrance." Hiei snorted, looking from Toshiro to Botan, "Your role hasn't changed one bit. Pitiful."

"Hey! I'll have you know my work is VERY important!"

"Don't flatter yourself, woman. Even the oaf could perform the task of simply watching others fight adeptly."

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Kuwabara shouted, getting ready to kick the demon square in the mouth.

"I've had enough of your games. We're leaving. Now." Mukuro growled, turning on her heel and beginning the walk down from the cliff. Hiei snorted, nodding to Toshiro and Ghash to follow after their master as well.

"Hey." Yusuke said, grabbing Hiei's shoulder as he passed and earning a glance, "It's good to see ya again, Hiei."

"Hn." The swordsman smirked, continuing to walk, "It's been slightly refreshing."

--

"Still nothing." The tall man stated, watching the scene before him through the large one way window that spanned the entire wall. The smoker shook his head, blowing a puff from the side of his mouth as his arms remained crossed over his chest.

"Suggestions?" He asked casually, raising an eyebrow and looking sideways to his comrade with his one good eye. He sighed and gave a weak smile before looking back ahead.

"She's stronger than her mother." He murmured, his gray brows furrowing before the sound of an opening door caused the pair to turn and see who stood behind them.

"Father, Jinei." The newcomer spoke in greeting, nodding to the two men. As he moved forward, the room's light hit his form more clearly, making his appearance easier to see.

There stood Hiei, save that his hair was a petrified white and the left side of his face just around the mouth looked as though it had been several burned, the flesh looking as though it had melted long ago. The muscles and bone beneath his flesh could be seen working as his mouth moved, a strangely pleasant and enthusiastic voice coming from between his scarred lips as he extended his hands, one of them holding a file.

"Kurogane. What is it?" The bearded man questioned, looking his "son" over as he waited for a response. Jinei remained silently at his side.

"Can I have a turn with the girl?" Kurogane asked, sounding almost like a child begging for a dessert, "I'll only need a few minutes, I promise!"

--

Yukina breathed heavily, her gaze cast downwards at the floor as the large, broad man before her continued to strike her across the face with the back of his hand, frowning as again and again she seemed as though she was numb. A deep growl emitted from his throat before he spat on her, turning to look into what looked like a mirror on the wall, knowing that his boss was watching on the other side.

Shaking his head, he shrugged his shoulders in defeat as he stepped back, looking the koorime maiden over again. Was there a weak point that he could exploit? How the hell could he make this bitch cry?

His question was answered as Kurogane entered the room behind him, goose bumps starting to rise on his skin.

It was well known that Kurogane was something of a sadist. The interrogator raised an eyebrow as his superior seemed to stifle a giggle.

"Even with your big, strong muscles you couldn't make her squeal just a little?" He taunted, looking like a madman as he covered his mouth with a gloved fist as he burst out into laughter. The merchant of pain bit the inside of his cheek, shaking his head and stepping back as he noticed the large box that Kurogane had placed on the ground.

"You're here for a try?"

"Exactly! You're a bright one, you could have done better than this gig." Kurogane complimented the demon, patting him quickly on the shoulder with a twisted smile before turning to the ice apparition strapped down to a chair before him.

"Ah, and here she is! Hello hello hello!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together and bending at the waist to look her dead in the eye, a hand roughly grabbing her face and forcing her to look up. Her crimson gaze widened in shock as her lower lip quivered slightly.

"M-Mr. Hiei?" She murmured in disbelief, earning a giggle in response as the doppelganger shook his head several times more than necessary, still giving a cheeky grin.

"Oh, no no no no no no no no no…" He answered, cocking his head suddenly to the side as he continued to meet her gaze with his, which was the exact same color and hue, "I-I'm not Hiei, but I promise that I can be just as fun!"

"Then… who are you?" She asked weakly, flinching from the bruises on her face as she talked. The madman raised an eyebrow as he seemed to enter a state of deep thought, one hand on his chin while the other seemed to twitch at his side.

"Me?" He asked, his brows knitting together as he bit his bottom lip, eventually drawing blood before he snapped his fingers, his psychotic grin back in place, "I'm Kurogane! But wait wait wait wait wait wait wait, I already know your name!"

Suddenly he leaned forward, his index finger pressing against her forehead before beginning to tap on it lightly.

"You're Yukina, right?!" He laughed, kicking back from her and spinning about on his heel as he grabbed her previous torturer by the shoulder, using him to support himself as he burst into hysterics.

"Y-Yes…" She answered, afraid and unsure of what to do in the presence of this obvious lunatic.

"Good good good good good…." Kurogane finished, stepping away from the masked demon he had been leaning on and swaggering over to the box that he had set down upon entering, opening it up and seeming to focus before reaching within, grinning again as he grabbed something that seemed to be moving.

"Now, Yukina, the r-reason that I got such good grades in school was because I always did my homework." He spoke, flinching for some reason as his arm shook slightly, "So when I heard that we were having so much trouble making you so much as cough, I took it on m-myself to figure out just how I could get you to wanna keel over and die!" He exclaimed, ripping his arm from the box and holding a small rabbit in his hand, dangling it in front of her by its ears.

"No!" She exclaimed, trying to fight against her bonds.

"Aha! EXACTLY!" Kurogane exclaimed giddily, beginning to roughly pet the hare with his other hand along the head as it fought against his grip, "I-I just so happened to find some useful i-info about you during my research! Hard to believe that a HUMAN like Tarukane could f-figure this out so e-e-e-easy!" He stuttered, licking the side of his mouth as he broke the rabbit's neck suddenly, dropping it to the floor and spitting on its dead body.

"NO! Please stop!" Yukina begged, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Kurogane's face lit up as he noticed this, reaching into the box and grabbing a hold of another rabbit, carrying it in one hand as he came beside Yukina and knelt down, running his free hand just under her eye and pouting his lips.

"See, this is w-where you and me get to make a deal." He said, his voice quieting down a tad as he spoke, his grip tightening on the twitching bunny, "See, my old man n-needs your tear gems so that he can blow stuff up. So I'm gonna need you to make lots and lots of them, okay?"

"N-No." Yukina refused, fighting back her tears and trying to look away from him. However, his free hand tightly clutched her jaw and ripped it back over so that he could look her in the eyes. Seething with rage for a moment, he exhaled and shook his head violently before plastering a smile back on.

"Uh, ok, hi, it's me again." He said, his eyes darting about for a minute before locking on Yukina's and somehow locking her gaze in place, "W-Well, if you can't do it f-for dad… could you maybe do it as a f-favor for me?" He asked, standing up and pacing about, returning to petting the rabbit in his hands.

"You s-see, I have sort of a problem." He paused, glaring at the demon who had been torturing the ice maiden earlier before looking back to her and speaking in a hushed whisper, "S-See, for some reason when I listen to music, I don't feel anything. P-Play me anything, and I don't feel a thing. Beethoven, Bach, W-Wagner….it REALLY makes me s-sad. But y'see, when I hear a little girl's screams…." His voice became deeper as he ran a hand down her face, biting his lip as his eyes went half lidded, "I-I just get 

the chills all over…." He finished, walking back over to the box of animals and standing next to it, turning about and giving her a pleading look.

"So…. Scream for me?" He asked, giving a hopeful look. Yukina swallowed hard and summoned what courage she had left within her beaten form.

"No."

Kurogane shook with anger, his body convulsing violently before he snapped the second rabbit's neck.

"SCREAM!" He shrieked, saliva spewing from his mouth as he dropped the rabbit to the ground, crushing it under his foot.

"NO!"

"SCREAM!" He repeated louder, reaching into the box and pulling out another, cutting its throat with a knife hidden within his sleeve. The red fluid splattered all over him as he continued to seethe, his eyes wide and his temples pulsing.

"NO! Please stop!" Yukina begged, feeling the tears come again.

"SCREAM!"

"SCREAM!"

"SCREAM!"

"SCREAM!" He repeated over and over, continuing to cut the throats of the woodland critters before eventually resorting to biting into and killing them with his own fangs. He twirled about, killing and killing and killing, lost within his blood lust as the sound of tear gems hitting the floor echoed on the air, one after another as he continued to slaughter the rabbits.

"Y-Yes! That's it!" He roared, smearing rabbit blood along his face as he laughed maniacally, his entire form trembling in delight as he threw his head back, "SCREAM FOR ME!"

--

**A/N: **Yes, Kurogane is very fucked up. Yes, I took a lot of inspiration for his character from the Joker. Yes, I'm going to go take a shower. And buy a bunny. God, I feel awful.

-Zizou


End file.
